1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an engine automatic stop control apparatus that automatically stops an engine during traveling.
2. Related Art
A patent document 1 discloses an art of vehicular engine automatic stop control apparatus. This document discloses to stop an engine in response to a situation where an amount of depressing operation of a brake pedal is above a coast stop threshold value even while a vehicle is traveling, for enhancing the fuel efficiency.
If the engine is restarted in the same timing with respect to the amount of operation of the brake pedal as on a level road when the vehicle decelerates on a sloping road and then becomes stationary, it is possible that a torque output is delayed and the vehicle is caused to travel, because of action of the inertia of the vehicle.
One or more embodiments of the present invention provides a vehicular engine automatic stop control apparatus that is capable of suitably stopping and restarting an engine while a vehicle is traveling on a sloping road.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No.